Fate's Path
by Iloveyoshis
Summary: Will Mario be ready for the impact that will throw his life into chaos and anarchy? This will start a whole new adventure. One with a new enemy, himself. This time, it's not his shadow or something inside, it's his conscience and will.
1. Starting with Death

This is a rewrite of the first time I uploaded this. I added a lot of stuff, so I recommend reading it again.

A/N: I'm not a very good author so forgive me if the story isn't very good. Accents are not included in this story and the characters are slightly (or maybe a little more) out of character. Enjoy the story!

P.S. No flames please! Constructive criticism is allowed, as long as it actually helps.

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns everything except the storyline and the fanfic. (Naw, you think?)

_hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi_

A smell that no one can resist. The essence of life. A thing powerful enough to throw the world into mayhem. Mario reached his arms out as far as he could. He had to reach it! If he didn't, he would have to…..miss his chance of eating pizza! He reached with all his might to reach the pizza in front of him. Something was holding him back. Something that was calling, "Mario!" The pizza was only a foot away. All he needed to do was stretch a little farther! 6 inches left, 3 inches, 2 inches, 1; He could feel his fingertips...touch skin!

"MARIOOOOOOOO!"

The force that had been holding Mario released him, and he jolted awake. It had only been a dream. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to sort dream from reality. He looked around to see nothing unusual. His bedroom was, again, in a mess. Something stood out in that mess. Princess Peach was glaring down at Mario, with an expression that looked like she was going to give off steam. Mario realized that it had been her face that he touched.

"Would you get up already, Mario! There's been a report of missing toad children in Rose Town," Peach announced in an annoyed voice. "Hurry up and get up!"

Mario just yawned and sighed.

**On the way to Rose Town**

"Why me?" complained Mario out loud. "Why can't it be Luigi or Yoshi? Is it too much to ask to get a break? It feels like I've been busy 24/7 ever since I was born! sigh I guess I should be happy that I'm famous and got to meet Peach. Even though Peach is the one that always gets in trouble, if it weren't for her, I would probably just give up my whole career."

_20 minutes later_

Mario was walking along on the path, dreaming of pizza, when he heard a voice.

"You there with the mustache, come over here for a second."

Mario walked toward the owner of the voice. She was an old woman with a crystal ball on the table in front of her.

"I sense a great future in you," announced the lady. "I have never felt such an amazing force. I must see your future! I shall even see your future for free."

Mario sat and watched for lack of anything better to do.

"You will go on an adventure that will change your life, forever…" predicted the woman in a mysterious voice.

Mario rolled his eyes. He had been through many of adventures. "I'm kind of busy, so I have to leave. Thank you anyway," said Mario as he started to walk away.

The old woman stopped him and handed him a mirror. "This is for good luck," she said as she walked away.

**Rose Town**

Mario had accidentally bumped into someone and dropped the mirror. The mirror had shattered. He hadn't believed that the mirror had held good luck anyway. He definitely didn't believe in 10 years of bad luck. Bad choice.

"Who cares about a stupid mirror anyway?" he grumbled as he walked into the elder's house.

"Hello Mario. We're honored that you would visit our town on such a fine day!" greeted the elder. "What brings you here?"

"I've heard that some children have gone missing in Rose Town. Do you have any details or clues?" asked Mario.

"Missing children? We haven't had such a case for 2 years now. Not many bandits would steal children from our peaceful little town," said the elder with a slight worry in his voice.

"I just got the message about 3 hours ago! What's going on?" Mario inquired.

"It was probably just a false alarm, don't worry too much about it," assured the elder.

"I guess you're right. I better get going," replied Mario. "Thank you for your help. I hope to see you again, bye!"

"Remember that you are always welcome in Rose Town," said the elder as he waved farewell.

**Mushroom Castle**

Something didn't make sense. Peach had personally said that there was a report. Everything about today seemed confusing. He would ask Peach, and he would lie in bed and think.

"It's awfully quiet here," Mario noticed as he walked toward the Mushroom Castle. The usual hustle and bustle of the castle was gone. The whole village was empty of outdoor activity. Mario sensed a bad atmosphere, and shivered. There were always people outdoors, even when Bowser attacked.

As Mario entered the castle, he saw that there was some kind of important meeting going on inside the chapel. As Mario opened the door to the chapel, he saw hundreds and hundreds of mushroom citizens, all dressed in black. Mario could sense a full blow of bad omen.

The instant Mario entered, the majority of the faces turned toward him, but then they turned quickly back, as if they had something to hide. Nobody but the preacher spoke. Mario couldn't hear well from this distance, so he decided to ask someone. "What's going on?" Mario tried to ask a nearby mushroom. The mushroom seemed to ignore him, so Mario decided to move closer and listen to the preacher.

"...May this individual rest and move on in peace, amen," ended the preacher.

Everybody got up and started to leave. Surprisingly, everybody seemed to avoid and stay away from Mario.

Mario stared into the crowd and spotted Luigi. Mario started to walk toward him, but was held back by the crowd. As Luigi walked out of view, Mario thought he saw a tear under Luigi's eye.

After everyone left, Mario looked toward the preacher for answers. The preacher had left, but there was a picture behind where the preacher had been standing. Judging by the picture there, the ending of the speech, and how people were wearing black, Mario deduced that it had been a funeral.

From the current distance, Mario couldn't see clearly enough to figure out who the victim was. He started walking toward the picture. After he walked a lot closer to the picture, Mario was able to see the picture clearly enough to make out who it was. As he realized who it was, he couldn't believe his eyes. "No...NO!" Mario yelled out in emotional pain.

He ran to the picture and gently slid his hands across the picture. "It can't be!" Mario bellowed as if that would help him get over the pain.

Mario fell down to his knees, and cried out in sorrow, "I refuse to believe this! This can't have happened to...to Princess Peach!"

Mario wept and wept and wept, yelling now and then. Nothing could undo or reverse this unfortunate fate; Mario knew that. Because he knew that, he cried some more. He cried and wept for over an hour, until he had dried his eyes. No more tears would come out.

As full realization that Peach had died hit him, he collapsed, unconscious. Fate had started a whole new kind of adventure. One that would change his life…forever!

_hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. I sure had fun writing that. I especially liked creating suspense, although there was very little. Sorry it's not the longest or best story. Besides, only this much took over 8 hours. Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Grievance

A/N: I'm bored… I feel random… RANDOMNESS RULES! Bwahahahahahaha! Muahahahaha! Bwamuahahaha! …That was weird… I feel like writing in L337. 3\/1L/\/355 R\/L35! _(Policemen enter the house) _ATTACK of the CABBAGE PEOPLE! RUN! …They've come to take me away, ha-ha!

_Mental Hospital_

YAY, I found a computer! Now I can spread my mental pain over the world with this fanfiction! Readers beware; I shall mind-control you all in my plan to rule the world! Muahahaha! AHHHHHH! NOOOOO! They've come to take my computer away! NEVER! MY PRECIOUS!

_Later, Back at Home_

And that's my explanation why it took so long to update this story. This time, I'll try to remain calm, if possible. Pink bunny rabbits are cool! Nooooo! The randomness is coming back! At least i sdil gud riter. nOO, mie riting iz bad to! aghhhhhh! help mee! i goin krasee(er)! …I'm done now… That was very weird… …Wow…

That was a very long author's note.

Disclaimer (finally): I own everything except for everything I don't own. I own this fanfic, but not Mario. (or do I? Muahaha! Soon I shall own the world!)

I think I should write the rest of the story later because I am too hyper. Since this is a sad part of the story, hyperness would make the story odd.

Okay, I'm in a fouler mood today…

_Diediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediedie_

Mario wept and wept and wept, yelling now and then. Nothing could undo or reverse this unfortunate fate; Mario knew that. Because he knew that, he cried some more. He cried and wept for over an hour until he had dried his eyes. No more tears would come out.

As full realization that Peach had died hit him, he collapsed, unconscious. Fate had started a whole new kind of adventure, one that would change his life…forever!

**8 Hours Later**

Mario awoke at midnight. He was at his house, lying on his bed.

Mario was in an awkward mood. He felt like something was constantly hammering his head from the inside. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he realized why he felt so depressed.

Yesterday's horror returned to him slowly in vivid images. Mario tried with all the mental strength he could muster to yet again deny the fact that Peach was dead. He failed miserably in this task and soon gave up.

How could I have been so stupid? Mario thought. It's my fault for leaving her alone. Why hadn't I realized that the kidnapping had been a decoy?

Mario blamed himself for whatever had happened to Peach even though he didn't know what happened.

He got up off his bed and faced a wall. His anger and grief turned into strength. He clenched his right hand into a fist and punched the wall, hard. The wooden wall did nothing in response. With his now bruised fist, Mario punched the wall several times over.

Slowly the wall started to crack, and splinters dug into Mario's fist. Mario stopped to look at his swollen fist. Splinters stuck out in many places, and his whole hand was covered in blood.

Taking a deep breath, he gathered up a huge amount of strength and punched the wall. The wall gave a final loud snap as Mario's fist broke through the wall and sent wood pieces scattering.

Mario didn't care about the pain his hand now felt or the pain he had felt during the punching. That pain was nothing compared to what he felt inside.

Mario found a cast in one of his first aid drawers and wrapped his hand in it. As he exited the house, he noticed Luigi was not home.

There was no one outside at this time of day. Not a single person was in sight. Mario grabbed a nearby ladder (with his left hand), set the ladder up (again with his left hand but this time also using his foot), and climbed onto the top of his house.

As soon as Mario reached the rooftop, he saw Luigi.

"Figures. Let me guess, you're trying to suicide," Luigi said in an exhausted voice.

Mario said nothing as he turned around and prepared to jump off the roof.

"A fall from a 1-story house isn't going to kill you," commented Luigi.

Mario sighed.

"Anyways, you dying is not going to make anything better. Instead you should progress with life. Save people like you did before Peach…… the incident. Maybe you'll learn to live with it after a few months, or maybe even years."

Mario sat down on the edge. He looked up at the sky. It was a clear sky with lots of stars. After a few minutes of silence, Mario asked a very simple question. "What happened?"

_Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

I'm so gloomy today. None of my friends are home, and everything is simply boring… Anyway, sorry about the short chapter. I'm working on the 3rd chapter as you read. Please R&R.


End file.
